In the manufacturing of integrated circuits and semiconductor dies, the circuits and semiconductor dies must be tested in order to ensure that a functional device has been manufactured. These tests are usually performed by contacting a test probe card to the relevant areas of the semiconductor die and performing one or more functional tests.
Conventional test probe cards are generally capable of testing one semiconductor die at a time. A typical probe card includes a probe needle that is capable of electrically coupling one semiconductor die during testing at any single moment. The probe therefore generally limits the number of dies tested at any one moment. Testing one die at a time may cause a low level of throughput of dies during the testing stage of manufacturing. This in turn may cause delay or lower levels of overall production and increased production costs.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a manner to overcome these stated deficiencies and test multiple dies simultaneously.